Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. As a result, modem mobile computers and devices (e.g., smartphones, handsets, etc.) incorporate more and more functionalities, thereby merging the roles of traditional cell phones and personal computers. For example, mobile computers are not only used to make phone calls and send text messages, but they are also used for web browsing, instant messaging, creating and sharing content like photos and videos, consuming entertainment like music and television programs. Many mobile devices also support large varieties of application programs ranging from small utility applications to client applications for accessing a variety of services. Security and privacy remain important concerns, and many of these applications often ask the users to specify security and privacy policies. In addition, the relationships of a particular user to other devices and/or users may also need to be managed in terms of security and privacy policies. In this way, the number of security or privacy policies that a typical user manages can increase rapidly. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling users to more easily manage these policies while maintaining the appropriate level of security and/or safety within a particular contextual environment (e.g., a place with either a known or unknown geographic location).